The Dark Princess
by CyberChick135
Summary: Mercy Heartfilia ran away from her pampered life to become a working wizard. She joins the Fairy Tail guild and makes friends with the unlikeliest of people. Her journey takes a few ups and downs along the way...then she gets chosen to take part in the S-Class Trials, and her life in Fairy Tail will change forever...{Multiple OCs/slight parings. 1st in FT series}
1. Chapter 1

**Guild Sweet Guild**

* * *

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a young Princess and her traveling companions, a Nature Dragon Slayer and his flying cat…"_

"Sebastian, that is not how to start a story like this!" I screamed as we walked the trail leading to the next town.

"C'mon Merc, we gotta real em in, nice and easy." Sebastian replied, looking down at me, with his blazing maroon eyes.

"My life is not at all like those cheesy fairy tales." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "So don't go there."

Rakshasa flew in between us and crossed her arms across her chest. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but can we get to the real story?" she questioned, looking at both me and Sebastian. "Because, I don't think the readers want to read the argument that's about to start.

I exchanged a glance with Sebastian and sighed in defeat, readjusting my duffle strap and picking up my suitcase. "Let's just get to the next town." I voted. "We still need to find a guild to join."

"_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is __**Fairy Tail**_._"_

My name is Mercy Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Konzern. I was supposed to take over part of the organization, but my father, Gabriel Heartfilia, became so engrossed in his work, he paid no attention to me. Instead, he treated me like a piece of property that he was just going to give away when he found another family to merge his part of the company with. So, in my spare time, which was all the time, I practiced my magic and got a great handle on it.

For those of you interested, I'm a Dark Celestial Mage. I have contracts with Celestial Spirits, the darker halves, as well as a few Dark Celestial attacks. I take after my mom in the sense of my magic, she's the one who taught me the basics and I taught myself from there. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm ready to live on my own as a working wizard.

My closest friend is Sebastian Le-Roux, who's also a wizard. His magic is a type of Lost Magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic. See, Sebastian was raised by the dragon Leilani, and she taught him Nature Dragon Slayer Magic. She practically raised him, until she mysteriously disappeared on July 7, X777. A few months later, Sebastian wandered near the estate, and my mom took him in. Since then, Sebastian's been my only friend, him and Rakshasa, a talking calico cat that knows Aera magic.

I've been searching for a guild for a few days, and none have really clicked. I'm hoping this last guild was going to be the one. That guild's known as Fairy Tail.

* * *

As I walked the streets of Magnolia Town, the feeling of being on my own was setting in finally, and I was loving every second of it.

"There it is Mercy!" Rakshasa screamed, pointing to a large building in the distance.

I pulled out my guidebook, flipped the pages until I came to my section on Fairy Tail. I held the picture up and studied it for a few seconds. "Yep, that's it." I confirmed. "Let's go."

Bash and I made our way to the guild hall. Once we were standing in front of the building, we all gaped. The sounds of a brawl were coming from inside.

"Damn Merc, you sure?" Sebastian asked, looking down at me.

I nodded. "A guild that's not afraid of a friendly brawl." I noted. "This is perfect!"

I walked up to the doors, which suddenly flew open. A slim guy with beige hair kept in a bowl-cut style skidded to my feet.

"Damnit, that was a cheep shot Elfman!" he shot, jumping back up.

"A real man never takes cheep shots, Max." came a booming voice from inside the guild, from which I assumed it was Elfman's.

The skinny guy, Max, clenched his fist and ran inside the guild hall.

"Woah, nice crowd." Sebastian muttered.

I turned to him and smiled. "Guild sweet guild." I said. "We've just found our new home."

* * *

I strode into the guild hall, luggage in hand, and watched the brawl going on. I was thinking to myself that I should join in as soon as I join the guild.

"Good afternoon." came a soft, cheery voice.

I turned to see a slim young woman of below average height, with long, white hair which curled slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; and a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, the head-waitress here at Fairy Tail." she introduced, smiling and giggling.

I extended my hand, "I'm Mercy Heart-" I cut myself off while shaking her hand. I didn't really want to reveal my last name, since the Heartfilia name is so well-known. "Mercy Heart, but you can just call me Mercy."

"Please to meet you, Mercy." Mirajane replied.

"I'm Sebastian Le-Roux." Bash introduced, shaking Mirajane's hand next.

"And I'm Rakshasa." chimed our feline companion.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild hall." Mirajane welcomed. "Are you wishing to join us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, this feels like the right guild for us." I replied. "Is your guild master in?"

"Right this way." Mirajane instructed, leading us to the bar off to the side.

* * *

Sitting on the bar was an extremely short, elderly man wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped designed jester hat.

"Master Makarov, I have three people here who wish to join the guild." Mirajane said, walking behind the bar.

The elderly man, Makarov, looked at me and my companions. He glanced at Sebastian first, looking him up and down, and next moved to look at Rakshasa. Then, his eyes drifted to me, and they narrowed. He carefully looked me over.

"So, can we join the guild or not?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Spunky and to the point, not to mention you're completely sexy." he answered, his speech slightly slurred.

I sighed and exchanged a glance with Sebastian.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed, standing on the bar. "Mirajane, get them their guild stamps and a welcome drink."

"Right away Master." Mirajane agreed, pulling out a large stamp. "Now, where do ya wanna em?"

I felt myself smile.

Sebastian opted to have an emerald green guild stamp on his right hand. Rakshasa chose a black mark on her back. As for me, I chose a crimson mark on my left thigh.

* * *

After receiving our guild marks, Mirajane poured us a drink and we were officially part of Fairy Tail. I leaned against the bar and chuckled at the liveliness of the guild, the brawl had stopped and now everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Is it always like this?" Sebastian asked, his elbow on the bar.

"Yes, but that's what makes Fairy Tail the liveliest guild in Fiore." Mirajane replied.

"I love it." I sighed, taking another drink. I turned to Sebastian. "Cheers to finding our guild."

"Cheers." Sebastian echoed, touching his glass to mine.

"So what are we gonna call our team?" Rakshasa asked, drinking a glass of milk. "For when we go out on jobs and stuff."

"I vote for Team Mercy." Sebastian suggested. "Since it was her idea to join a guild and all."

"I second!" Rakshasa agreed, her tail twitching.

I giggled. "Okay." I said, raising my glass. "To Team Mercy."

"Team Mercy!" the three of us said in unison, raising our glasses high.

"_So begins the story…my story. The story of a girl, searching for her own path to follow. The path of a wizard, working jobs for money, using my magic for the right reasons. Interested yet? Read on to see what happens along the way."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail's Celestial Cousins**

"_The dance between darkness and light will always remain—the stars and the moon will always need the darkness to be seen, the darkness will just not be worth having without the moon and the stars."_

* * *

"_After I joined Fairy Tail, I met with Master Makarov, or Gramps as everyone else calls him, and asked him a little bit about the guild. He told me what the previous guild master told him, about the true nature of Fairy Tail."_

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist...Like them, this place is an eternal mystery...A never ending adventure."

"_It was said that the founder of Fairy Tail guild was a real Fairy. The first guild master was named Mavis Vermilion. Master Makarov also left me with one more thing; The name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. Just from that small little talk, I knew I was gonna be right at home in Fairy Tail."_

If only I had known that a member of my own family was also a member of Fairy Tail, and had joined shortly before I did.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, and by normal I mean that everyone was either drinking, fighting, or doing both. I was the latter. I had a few drinks with Cana and in the midst of our conversation, someone had thrown Max into the bar, right in between us. Poor Max was always the one getting thrown around.

Elfman was the one who instigated it this time, spouting nonsense about how real men are always ready for a fight. Basically the same nonsense he said all the time.

"Alright, if I have to hear him spout one thing about being a man, I'll kick his sorry ass." I scoffed, throwing back another drink.

"Anyone gonna be a real man and fight me?" Elfman yelled, standing on top of one of the tables.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine." I said, standing on the barstool. "Challenge accepted Elfman!" I screamed, pointing at him.

I jumped over a few of the tables and joined the starting brawl. I can say one thing about the guys in Fairy Tail, they never pull any punches, no matter who they're fighting. To any outside, I appeared to be the underdog, since I was just a skinny girl who wore skimpy clothing, but I knew my way around guys in a fight.

* * *

A few of the tables were destroyed in the fight, but I won. Yay for the new girl.

"Damn, Mercy's one hard hitter." Wakaba groaned, rubbing his head.

"No kidding." Macao agreed, helping him to his feet.

I grinned and winked at the two older men, giggling.

"She's more manly than some of the guys here." Elfman noted, standing up.

I kicked his head, "Don't ever say that to me again." I snapped, dusting myself off. "I think I've earned myself a drink."

* * *

I turned back to the bar and froze. My eyes met someone else's from across the room, and she gaped.

"Mercy!" she screamed.

"Lucy?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her, except now she had a pink guild mark on her right hand.

I ran up to my cousin and hugged her, "I've missed ya Luce." I giggled, pulling away.

"Mercy, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, pulling me to the other side of the guild.

"Luce, what's you're problem?" I asked her, pulling my arm free.

"Why are you here Mercy?" Lucy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I smiled and lifted the hem of my charcoal colored mini skirt, showing Lucy the crimson guild mark on my thigh. "I'm a member silly." I giggled. "I joined just yesterday."

Lucy gaped. "You joined Fairy Tail?" she deducted.

I nodded. "Yeah, it felt like the right thing to do." I told her. "Why don't we go to my place and talk."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Sure, that would be nice."

We walked out of the guild, without anyone really noticing, and I led the way to the apartment I was living in.

* * *

It was a fairly large apartment, with a decent sized living room, master bedroom and master bathroom, large kitchen, not to mention a small walk-in closet.

"If you only joined Fairy Tail yesterday, how did you afford this place?" Lucy asked, sitting on my light brown couch.

I scoffed, "Please, I took out as much money from Heartfilia Konzern as I could before taking off." I answered. "I even took some money from Gabriel's personal account, and the poor bastard didn't even know."

I sat on my living room windowsill and smiled.

"So, you basically ran away then." Lucy muttered.

I nodded back. "That's it in a nutshell." I confirmed. "There was no way in Hell I was going through with some stupid arranged marriage."

"Uncle Gabriel was arranging a marriage for you?" Lucy asked, blinking. She actually looked shocked.

"Well, not at this present moment." I added. "But, he was leaning towards it in the near future." I looked out the window. "For the past few years, he's been working on ways on expanding his part of Heartfilia Konzern, and a sure fire way is if I marry some rich son from another family. I'm surprised mom hasn't spoken up about it."

"Surely Aunt Rika would have some objection to an arranged marriage." Lucy said.

I bit my lip and scoffed. "I think the only marriage she cares about is her own." I lifted my leg up and laid my elbow on my knee. "Lately, they've been acting less like parents and more like company owners, not even noticing me." I closed my eyes. "I bet they haven't even realized I'm gone."

"I see." Lucy looked at me, "Sorry Merc."

I scoffed. "Okay, enough of this touchy-feely shit." I jumped down from the windowsill. "You know that's not my thing."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, so have you gotten any new keys since I last saw ya?" she asked.

I reached for the key-rings that held the Celestial Spirit Keys I owned. I had three rings, one for gold, which were for the Zodiac keys, one for silver, which were of the other constellations, and one for bronze, which were mythical constellations.

"Wow, that's a lot." Lucy noted.

"Yeah, but I'm always keeping an eye out for any ones I can find." I replied, setting the rings back into the pouch I kept them in. "So how long have you been with Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"A few weeks." Lucy answered. "I just got back from a job actually." she giggled. "Granted it was an S-Class job, and none of us are S-Class wizards."

"Us?" I questioned.

Lucy smiled. "Natsu, Gray, and Happy." she informed. "They're my friends and we go on jobs together. Erza is the only one on our team who is an S-Class wizard, but she wasn't around when Natsu found the job."

"Gramps is gonna be pissed." I chuckled.

"Hey, back me up!" Lucy shrieked. "It was all Natsu's idea!"

"Chillax Luce, don't have a heart attack." I chuckled lightly.

I couldn't help but smile at my cousin. I giggled and headed into the kitchen, "How bout something to eat? I'll whip up something."

"Sure, sounds great." Lucy smiled.

"And you can tell me if you've started on that Novel of yours yet." I giggled, digging for something in the fridge.

"_Growing up, my cousin Lucy was my only friend, until Sebastian came along. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage, like me, only her spirits were the ones of light, opposite of mine. In fact, we were both total opposites. Lucy was always so cheerful, yet scared of everything. While as me, I was seldom ever cheerful, and not scared of anything. _

_Honestly, I was always jealous of Lucy. She always had such a great relationship with her parents, especially her mom. Where as for me, I never felt like I truly belonged to the family. That was another reason I went searching for a guild. I was searching for somewhere I belonged. And I believe Fairy Tail is that place. _

_Maybe Lucy and I could get back that friendship we had when we were kids. It would be nice to have her to talk to, if I ever needed someone."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phantom Lord**

* * *

"_If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" _-William Shakespeare

* * *

"_After being in Fairy Tail for a few months, I was racking in some serious jewel from the jobs I went out on with Sebastian and Rakshasa. Of course, Bash and I split the earnings 50/50, but that was all good._

_We were just coming back from a mission and what we saw surprised us…"_

* * *

"Hey, you guys." Rakshasa muttered, hovering in mid-air. "Is it just me, or does the guild hall look different?" she asked.

Sebastian and I stopped in our tracks and looked ahead, and I could see something was a little off about the guild hall.

"Let's get over there and check it out." Sebastian voted.

We picked up our bags and ran to the guild hall.

* * *

I dropped my duffle when I saw the sight. The guild hall was in ruins, with large, iron rods sticking out from everywhere.

"Who could've done this?" I gasped, my eyes widening.

"It was Phantom." came a voice from behind us.

"Misty?" Sebastian questioned, turning around.

Misty Swanson, Fairy Tail's resident Water Dragon Slayer, stood behind us, tears welling in her golden eyes. "Phantom Lord is responsible for this." she told us.

"Misty, where's everyone else?" Sebastian asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"They're all in the basement." Misty answered. "Come on."

Sebastian and Rakshasa followed Misty into the guild hall. I just stood there, staring at the iron rods protruding from the exterior, and felt heat run through my veins in one swift motion.

"Phantom Lord." I muttered. "Why would they do this?"

"You coming Mercy?" Rakshasa asked, hovering in the entranceway.

"Yeah, comin." I replied, following the flying calico.

* * *

As we came down the stairs, I saw that everyone was sulking. Lucy and her team had just returned and were sitting at a far side table. Natsu's eyes were blazing with anger, while Lucy's were full of sadness. I walked past them and sat in a chair across from Macao.

"I've never seen the guild so down before." I said, looking around. "Everyone's always so lively."

Macao set his mug down and sighed. "You've only been with the guild two months, and you hit the nail on the head there, Merc." he mumbled.

I sighed. "But why would Phantom do this?" I asked, looking at him.

"According to Makarov, they were cowards for attacking us at night." he replied.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist, "We can't just let them get away with this." I growled. "There has to be something we can do."

"As much as I admire that fighting spirit of yours Mercy," Wakaba chimed, taking a seat between me and Macao. "there isn't really much we can do. It's forbidden by the Magic Council for guilds to go at war with each other."

"You planning on going home for the night, Merc?" Macao asked, opening one eye to look at me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I answered. "Why wouldn't I be going home?"

"If the guild was attacked, then Phantom members must be in town." Wakaba informed. "What's stopping them from attacking someone's private home?"

"If both of you are offering to stay with me, the answer is no." I shot down. "I'll have Sebastian stay with me."

I picked up my suitcase and stood up.

"Be careful Mercy." Macao warned.

I pointed to myself, "I'm a Dark Celestial Wizard of the strongest guild in Fiore." I reminded. "I can handle myself." I waved goodbye to the two older wizards as Sebastian and I headed out.

* * *

"Now I'm really glad we didn't join Phantom Lord." Rakshasa purred from Sebastian's arms.

"Yeah, even though they have a reputation for being just as crazy as Fairy Tail." Sebastian added.

I chuckled. "That may be true." I agreed. "But, their guild master, Jose, totally gave me the creeps." I shivered at the thought. "Fairy Tail is the best place for us."

"It does seem to be the guild where most of the Dragon Slayers are." Sebastian noted.

I shook my head and unlocked the apartment door. "You can just sleep on the couch Bash." I told him. "I'll grab some blankets."

* * *

Sebastian plopped down on the couch and sighed heavily. "So, who do you think is the one who trashed the guild hall?" he asked.

I dropped the blanket pile on the end of the couch. "Judging from the fact that iron rods were sticking out from all directions, my best bet would be that Gajeel was the one."

Sebastian grinned, showing his teeth. "I was hoping you would say that."

I slammed my hand down on the coffee table. "You heard what Macao said, we can't go to war with Phantom." I reminded. "The Council forbids guilds from going to war with one another. The consequences aren't worth it."

"Still, I'm pretty sure Naomi, Natsu and Misty are equally as mad as I am." Sebastian grumbled, laying on the couch. "Just because Gajeel's a Dragon Slayer too, doesn't give him the right to trash our guild hall."

"He just has an ego, like every other male in the human race." I sighed, sitting on the armrest of the recliner. "Look, I'm just as pissed as you are, but we have to obey Gramps' wishes. If he doesn't wanna go to war with Phantom, then we should just drop it."

"Since when do you back down from a fight?" Sebastian asked.

I turned my back and sighed. "Since I actually started to feel like I belonged." I opened my bedroom door, and bit my lip. "Goodnight Bash. Nigh Raka." I shut the door behind me and changed into my pajamas; a magenta t-shirt and black shorts.

I laid on my back with my hands behind my head, just staring at the ceiling. Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes and slowly exhaled, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rustling of everyone outside woke me up, and I was nearly blinded by the sunlight pouring through my window.

"What the hell?" I asked, jumping out of bed.

My bedroom door flew open, and Sebastian was only in his red sweatpants. "From what I hear outside, something happened in Southgate Park." he informed.

"Let's go." I voted, slipping on some slipper boots.

We ran down to Southgate Park, and I could faintly make out three figures hanging from the tree. I gasped when I realized who they were.

"Jet. Droy. Levy." I muttered, placing my hand over my mouth.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Naomi, Carbuncle, and Erza showed up a second later, and Natsu's eyes grew as hard as stone.

Team Shadow Gear was beaten up badly and then were pinned to the tree, as a message from Phantom Lord. It was obvious to figure out because the Phantom symbol was painted on Levy's stomach. Another obvious indicator was the iron cuffs on each of their hands, probably Black Steel Gajeel's handy work.

Everyone parted when Makarov came to the scene. "I can handle our headquarters being reduced to rubble." he spoke, calmly. Then, his demeanor changed. "But, I will not allow any harm to come to my children." he gripped his staff tightly and it splintered. His magical aura glowed all around him. "We have no choice Fairy Tail…

* * *

…Today, we go to war with Phantom Lord!" Makarov announced, once all the guild members gathered.

We all cheered and raised our fists. "For Jet! For Droy! For Levy!" we all screamed.

"Let us go my children." Makarov ordered. "Let's show those cowards what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail."

"Lead the way Master!" we all yelled.

The Phantom Lord guild hall was located in Oak Town, which was Northeast of Magnolia. It wasn't a long walk, in fact it seemed almost like a few seconds, probably because all of us were so angry, that we just couldn't wait to rip Phantom Lord a new one.

* * *

When we found the guild hall, Natsu grinned ear to ear. He busted down the door with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and we all piled into the guild hall.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov yelled.

All the wizards of Phantom Lord charged in all at once, and the fight ensured. A few dozen were coming my way and I smiled. "You bastards have no idea what I'm capable of." I said, whipping out my key ring. "You messed with the wrong guild."

"That little Fairy Princess can't beat all of us." screamed one of the Phantom wizards.

I smirked, holding up one of my gold Zodiac keys. "Open, Gate of the Dark Bull: Taurus!" I lowered the key and twisted it, and my deep purple magic circle appeared at my feet.

Out of the circle emerged a giant bull with a jet black pelt and blazing red eyes. He had a gold nose ring and wore crimson shorts and carried a large, silver battle axe.

"You summoned me Mistress?" Taurus questioned, looking down at me.

I nodded. "These Phantom Lord cowards decided it would be fun to trash our guild hall and put three of our members in the hospital." I informed, glaring at the crowd of Phantom Lord wizards, who were gaping at the size my of Celestial Spirit.

Taurus let out a snort and stared down at them. "Shall I make them pay?" he snorted.

"Attack Taurus." I ordered.

"With pleasure, Mistress." Taurus obeyed, swinging his axe and creating a massive wave of wind.

I jumped up and smiled. "Now, it's my turn to do some damage." I grinned and held out my fist, my magic circle appearing once more. "Dark Celestial Meteor Shower!" I screamed, and dozens of magic powered meteors struck various Phantom Lord wizards.

I'm not gonna lie, I was enjoying every second of this assault.

I know I wasn't the only one either, every member of the guild was relishing in the counter attack. Makarov activated his titan magic, increasing in size and demanding for Joes to show himself.

I took out a few Phantom wizards the old fashion way, introducing their faces to my boots.

"Damn, she's not messing around." one Phantom member groaned as he crashed into a table.

"That was for what your buddy Gajeel did to my friends." I spat, narrowing my eyes.

A blast of water barreled right past me as three more Phantom wizards hit the back wall.

Misty giggled and stood next to me. "They should've known better than to mess with Fairy Tail. Especially when it meant pissing off a few Dragon Slayers." her gold eyes narrowed in anger.

"Say Misty, care to lend me some of that Water of yours?" I asked, glancing at her, smiling.

"Of course, let's lay the hurt down on these bastards." she replied, her sharpened canines gleaming.

As the Phantom wizards got back to their feet for round two, Misty took a deep breath, she and I both jumped at the same time, not taking our eyes off the rival wizards. I reached for one of my golden keys as Misty's blue magic circle appeared right above the Phantom wizards.

"Water Dragon Roar!" Misty yelled, releasing a massive blast of water, nearly flooding a portion of the guild hall.

"Open, Gate of the Black Sea Maiden: Aquarius!" I called, twisting my key just above the water.

The Dark Celestial Spirit, Aquarius appeared, her black hair shimmering around her. "Any particular reason you summoned me, Mercy?" she asked.

"Just exacting revenge against Phantom Lord for destroying our guild hall and putting Team Shadowgear in the hospital." I answered, crossing my arms.

"I guess I can help you." Aquarius sighed, her magical aura glowing. Instantly, the wizards were swept away by a massive current and sent flying though the stone wall. "There, my work here is done." the sea maiden huffed and disappeared.

I rolled my eyes, "What a bitch." I scoffed.

* * *

There was a loud crash coming from the back and everyone froze when Gajeel showed his face. He knocked out one Fairy Tail wizard, and about ten of Phantoms wizards, with just one attack.

"C'mon, don't tell me you're all too scared to face the Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel taunted.

Elfman charged in with his Beast Arm, ready to fight Gajeel to prove him wrong. Elfman could've taken Gajeel, if he didn't let one attack distract him, but that gave Fairy Tail's own Dragon Slayers the chance to jump in.

Natsu slugged Gajeel right in the face, sending him flying a few feet back.

"Leave this guy to us, Elfman." Naomi said, stepping up alongside her twin brother. "This is a Dragon's fight."

"Save some for us you two." Misty added, standing on the other side of Natsu. "We want in on this."

"After all, we're all Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail." Sebastian continued. "No one messes with our guild and gets away with it."

It was Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon Slayer verses Fairy Tail's Twin Fire, Water, and Nature Dragon Slayers. And the odds appeared to be in our favor.

* * *

_Or so I had thought. It may have been four against one, but something happened and we were forced to retreat. It was after that fight that I had learned the real reason why Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, and later found out why Jose had kidnapped Lucy while the rest of us were fighting. The answer made me sick, and angry all at the same time. The real reason was…_


End file.
